In paper dispensers, the roll of paper within the dispenser is supported by a piece called a bung. The bung is inserted into the core of a paper roll and supports the roll within the dispenser while permitting rotation of the roll to dispense paper.
Generally, a bung can be of various shapes and sizes as long as it fulfills the two-fold task of supporting the roll and allowing rotation. Dowels running the length of the paper roll, small stub-like extensions from the sides of the dispenser, and variations of these types have all been used in the past.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bung for a paper roll that is easily inserted into the roll and is meant for use only with a single roll.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a bung that is dimensioned to restrict the types of paper rolls that can be inserted into a dispenser.